


Friendship

by Cimila



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-12
Updated: 2015-05-12
Packaged: 2018-03-30 06:23:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3926200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cimila/pseuds/Cimila
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Imagine Steve being an absolute angel to everyone but Bucky because he knows him so well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Friendship

“Here, Clint, let me help you.” Steve grinned at his team mate, who grinned back, and cheerfully let Steve take half the load in his arms. Moving apartments was a bitch. 

“What about me?” Bucky demanded, mostly buried under a pile of boxes as big as he was. 

“Suck it up, Barnes, You got that fancy arm, dont'cha?” He called, walking over with the small pile he’d grabbed from Clint. 

“Rogers, I swear to God-” Was as far as Bucky got before Steve dumped the boxes into his arms as well. Bucky wasn’t able to see Steve through the mountain of boxes, but he could just imagine the smirk on his face. 

“Darcy, do you need help with that? Are you sure? You said you hurt your ankle the other day, it can’t be good to march up and down so many stairs…” Aaaand Steve was gone, leaving Bucky with a shit tonne of boxes he had to, somehow, take down five flights of stairs. The boxes were already wobbling, and he hadn’t even moved yet. 

“You’ll regret this, Rogers!” Bucky called out, before moving to the door, ignoring the snickering he could hear somewhere to his left, where Steve was undoubtedly helping Darcy carry her things. 

Bucky’s pretty sure, if Steve could make sure he was carrying non-breakables, he would have tripped Bucky over by now. Maybe tripped him over right down the stairs, now he had some knock off super soldier serum. The only thing the brunet could do now was escape before even more boxed were piled on top. 

“Yeah, you wish Barnes.” Steve heckled him, and Bucky started to plan. He would have his revenge. 

Eventually.

**Author's Note:**

> [Check out our Tumblr!](http://imaginesteverogerss.tumblr.com/)


End file.
